


Sherbet Lemon

by IlliumKohaku



Series: One shots, drabbles and story prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby dragons - Freeform, Charlie Weasley's Luscious red hair, Charlie is not impressed, Fluff and Crack, Gen, No pairings - Freeform, Obsession, One Shot, Sherbet Lemon, Sweet obsession, baby dragons being dicks, the shame of Charlie Weasley, thieves, thieving dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliumKohaku/pseuds/IlliumKohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Weasley loved sweets from the Wizarding World and Sherbet Lemons were his favourite. </p><p>Unfortunately for Charlie some dragons seem to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherbet Lemon

Charlie Weasley whistled cheerfully as he walked down one of the many paths in the Sanctuary. This week had been a good week for Charlie. There were no major mishaps, no one lost a limb, the dragons were all healthy and best of all- Charlie had managed to keep all his hair this time while working with an irate nesting mother.

He was on his way to check on a little group of Hungarian Horntail whelps. They'd been acting a little rowdy and he just needed to make sure that nothing had been rilling them up. And so, with the wind blowing through his luscious - and unsinged - red hair, Charlie popped a Sherbet Lemon into his mouth and ambled towards the area where the whelps were kept. 

Charlie loved Sherbet Lemons, they were his favourite type of candy. He had the tendency to carry a pack of them everywhere with him. His fellow dragon tamers had taken to teasing him about his sweet tooth while simultaneously trying to steal his sweets off of his person. He was quite smug about the fact that they had never succeeded. No one took Charlie's sweets from him. No one. 

He still hadn't reached the whelps and decided he needed more candy. He shoved his whole hand into one of the many pockets of his functional and sturdy pants, pulling out a few of the delicious candies he ate them one for one while on his way. 

When he stopped in front of the encampment he hadn't finished then sweets in his hand. He stood there and stared at the three Hungarian Horntail whelps. To his confusion they just sat there watching him. He took another sweet, brought it to his lips, and ate it. The dragons avidly watched the hand with the candy travel. Charlie ate two more candies, with them watching, before they started shuffling towards him. With a shock Charlie realised that they wanted his candy. No! 

He twirled and ran, the dragons immediately giving chase. He didn't make it far before they knocked him to the ground and swarmed him. They shoved their snouts everywhere as they tried sniffing out the candy, leaving Charlie a giggling, shrieking mess. One of the dragons accidentally ripped open the pocket with the candy causing it to spill out onto the floor. At once the dragons descended on the candy and disappeared as soon as they ate it all. Leaving Charlie lying on the Sanctuary floor a twitching, flushed victim of dragon theft. 

A mournful Charlie slowly picked himself up off of the floor and slumped back towards his bungalow, sincerely hoping that none of the other dragon tamers had witnessed his humiliation.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something cute and humourous. I really did. And I think this kinda fits the bill?


End file.
